Nico's Birthday
by Stoopidauthor
Summary: Yo! Another story from me. Well It's Nico's Birthday. Hmm. . .What will happen next. THIS IS AN AU STORY!


**Ok so as it says it's Nico's Birthday. Now this is an AU, because I'm sorry for those who like this, but Nico is not gay. Don't take offense when I say this, but I don't like yoai. Oh no, your mad aren't you. No, no, no, no don't exit out of this story. Buuuut he has an OC. Sorry guys, oh and if you read the story of "unominous" that is me but only another account. Okay. Time to start. I made this POV. It's called thought POV, when the whole story is told as if you were thinking. HAHAHA you get it once you stat reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nico di Angelo sadly, or The book series. If I did, no one would buy it. Or the book series.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
><strong>

Dandy's POV

Omg! It's Nico's birthday. Gasp. I didn't get him anything. Oo, he's going to be mad. WAIT! Maybe this would work, hmm, well he would like it but I need something better. Ugh he needs something perfect. Hmm, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I so stupid! Ugh! I have to take my frustration out on something. Gasp! A pillow. Picks up pillow. Put in face and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ha, that's better. Now time to look for a gift for him. Maybe Silena can help me! (A/N OK, I know Silena is dead but I don't like the fact that her and Charlie died T~T so I brought them back to life. Remember this is an AU story.) Oo, this is going to be his best Birthday EVER!

"The best Birthday present for Nico?", Silena said. I envy you. Your gorgeous black hair and beautiful blue eyes. No wonder why you're the daughter of Aphrodite. WHY MUSHT YOUS BE SHO PRETTY! "Why not ask him?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't he would know that I didn't give him a present and since he's so dramatic he would hold a grudge on me," then I said in his voce "'I hold a grudge on you!' It'll ruin me!"

"No it won't, really?"

"Yes! He would be like 'How could you?' and I'd be like 'I tried!' and he would be like-"

"Ok, Ok."

"Sooo, you'll help me?"

"I will."

"YES! THANK YOU!", Why is she laughing at me? Oh well. Hugs.

(Scene Change)

Ok, at the market place. Sniff. Sniff. Mmm hotdogs. I want some. NO! Nico's birthday present! Ok, Hades Hellhound Pet Shop, nope he already has one. Demeter's Flora and Fauna, nope he's not really into that stuff. Wait a minute. Is that . . . Drew from Pokemon? How many roses does he need? Where would he put them? Where did they go? "Hey Dandy." He said. Why is he smirking. Wave. What was I doing? Oh yeah Nico. Hmm. I got it. He probably can do this on his own, but it's worth all my drachmas.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't take . . . whatever this is." Is that the Author?! What is she doing here?(A/N: See how I weesled myself in this story? NICE!)

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" I can't take this. Ugh! Stoopidauthor! Ugh! "I'M TAKING THIS!"

"B-b-b-but you didn't pay!" Did she just throw herself out the window!? Good thing this is a **ONE **story store. Anyways. He's going to love this!

(Back to Camp)

"Percy, what is this?" Nico said. Nico seems mad. Oooh, buttefly.

"My mothers home made pasta. She made it just for you. Taste it. It's good!"

"It's blue."

"That's food coloring." Percy, why do you keep insisting. Gasp. He ate it.

"I like it. Thanks Sally."

"Nico it was my present"

"But _you _didn't make it" As Kelso once and always says, **BURN!** Oh, he's opening my present. I'm afraid.

"To Nico, Happy Birthday! , Dandy" Nico is so adorkable. Wait what. He's opening it. He looks suprised to see a Mythomagic Cards. Rare ones to. Ooh he's opening the envelope. He dropped the envelope and is holding up a plane ticket to Italy. "A-a plane ticket to Italy? Dandy you know I can shadow travel right." Nico said. Why is the camp so surprised.

"Yeah, but when you travel long distances, you can't help but almost faint. Also, if you see the Author, you never got that."

"Who? Nevermind. I'm so happy I could kiss you." Maybe I should pucker up. "And one. Two. Three. Ok, we're good Dandy." He got that from The Big Bang Theory!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ok it must have been very confusing for you, but I tried.**

**Oh well, if you liked it review.**

**If you didn't like it still review. Tell me what you thought. Anyways today is my birthday so yay. And Happy Birthday to anyone.**


End file.
